


Empty

by KiraKira



Series: Chiral Ladies [1]
Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperwork takes ages when you only have one arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

Paperwork takes ages when you only have one arm. Doubly so for Emma, at least after she starts smoking. And as if that wasn’t annoying on its own right, Gwen opens the window before greeting her, his brow furrowed in a decidedly reproving way because even if it’s pure tobacco, it will still kill her at some point in her life.

 

(Gwen honestly thinks that tobacco will kill her. It’s kind of adorable).

 

Living under the invisible eye of the government is as tiring as it always was, though, so nobody can blame her for wanting to calm down. Even adults, the fortunate ones who weren’t turned into guinea pigs like the young generation, need to relieve their stress. It has always been like that, and it’ll probably continue to be the same.

 

But the cigar case is empty. She clicks her tongue, and Gwen turns his head in her direction when she stands on her feet, a look of pure irritation in her face. She says she’ll go for a walk. Maybe she hopes it will help (but of course it won’t, because thinking about death has become the most natural thing in the world and it has nothing to do with smoking).


End file.
